He Don't Love You Like I Love You
by fangirlforboys
Summary: Sam and Kurt had been dating for 3 months. Blaine doesn't like the way Sam has been treating Kurt. Blaine decides to reveal his feelings for Kurt in song! WARNING MINOR SWEARING


Kurt and Sam had been dating for three months now. Kurt was just as surprised as anyone when Sam serenaded him with the song Love Like Woe. Everything had been pretty awkward when Quinn found out though. She was almost as mad as me.

I couldn't believe that stupid ass hat Sam had the nerve to steal Kurt away from me! Sure we weren't exactly dating, but we were living together! I asked Kurt if he wanted to dorm with me the moment he got to Dalton.

At first it was a bit hard to be an asshole to Sam because he made Kurt happy. But that changed after the first month and a half.

**FLASHBACK**

I grabbed my tooth brush from the cup next to the sink. I smile as I looked at Kurt's toothbrush. It had a rainbow running from the bristles to the handle. The brush had been a "welcome home" present from me.

Sometimes I would come into the bathroom and imagine a different reason for our brushes being together. I lived in a world of sadness. I had lost the one I loved. It wasn't fair.

I reached towards the tap but stopped when I heard the door opening and closing with a loud crash. I crept closer to the door listening quietly.

It wasn't technically spying; I mean we are roommates, right? I pushed my ear right up to the door and listened

I heard voices, and things falling onto the ground. I heard something being shoved into the wall heavily. I began to worry and I reached towards the handle when I heard something that stopped me.

"Ohhh, Fuck! Sam!" Kurt groaned out in pleasure.

The color from my face drained at the sound of the other boys moan. I was about to go all papa bear on Sam's ass. I listened closer but instead of the sound of skin against skin, I heard Kurt speaking.

"Look Sam, I'm not ready for this yet." Kurt mumbled adorably.

I pushed my whole body up against the door listening for the blonde's answer.

"But baby! I need this! Please?"

"No, I'm not going all the way with you tonight."

"What the hell! You're such a tease Kurt!" Sam yelled out indignantly

"Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Yeah, since I'm leaving now! You're just like a little girl, you won't even put out? Seriously, what the hell." Sam yelled loudly.

I stood there holding my breath. Almost instantly the sound of a door slamming was heard. I quickly pushed open the bathroom and rushed out into the other room.

Kurt looked towards the bathroom and gave a surprised little gasp.

"Hey Blaine, I didn't realize you were here…" He trailed off. I nodded slowly in response. I bit my lip and raised one eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Is there any chance you didn't hear any of that?" He asked hopefully.

"I heard it all Kurt…"I look at him and frowned slightly.

"Oh god! I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe that just happened!" He started sobbing quietly and fell onto his bed.

**BACK TO NOW TIMES**

Yeah, that was there first fight. But by god, it wasn't there last. They would get into a big fight at least every other week. I tried to explain to Kurt that Sam wasn't treating him right, but he just got upset and me and yelled about interfering.

Tonight I was going to try something. It might not work, but if it does It would make me the happiest person in the world.

My genius plan was to show Kurt all of my cards. I was going to tell him how I felt. Maybe that would change his mind about Sam. I found the song that fit everything perfectly. I just had to wait till Kurt got back from Sam's house.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I heard the door open and close quietly. Kurt clearly thought I was asleep. Oh, how wrong was he! I was the farthest from rest then I had ever been. I turned from the position I was in on my bed and looked at him. I smiled softly but stopped the moment I saw his face.

Another fight had clearly gone down. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy from crying. And there were tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Kurt?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, Blaine you're still up." He said, trying to force a smile.

"What happened?" I asked gesturing to his eyes. His forced smile slipped away.

"The same as usual…" He trailed off quietly.

"Sex?" I guessed

"Lucky guess." He replied quietly.

I decided to just blurt out the truth, so I did.

"I need to sing something to you Kurt." I said staring him straight in his beautiful eyes. He sat up in his bed and looked at me. He nodded slowly and gestured for me to continue.

I got up and grabbed my guitar. I walked over to his bed and sat down quickly.

"Listen to what I'm going to sing. I mean everything." I said softly. His eyes showed confusion but he nodded his head and smiled slightly.

I began to strum my guitar lightly. I started singing. Kurt looked at me confusion turning to doubt and then to some emotion I couldn't grasp.

"_Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me We've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love"_

I paused, as if asking him to tell me to stop. When he didn't interrupt I continued singing.

"_For there is a wall between you and I  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
I've been watching it all  
I seen you cry  
And I just gotta tell you tonight"_

I took a deep breath and forced myself to meet Kurt's eyes. I noticed how shiny his eyes were getting. I was making Kurt cry! I was about to stop, but I couldn't. I needed to finish this song.

"_That he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you"_

Kurt's eyebrow's scrunched up when I sang "I love you" but he still hadn't spoken, or attempted to stop me. So I continued.

"_Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
Tell me your not what I know you are  
All that a man could desire"_

I nodded slowly, truly getting into the song. I began swaying to the sound of my guitar.

"_And he doesn't know, darlin, what he's got,  
But I will treasure you  
If you give me a chance I will make you smile  
I will give you a love that is true"_

When I sang about making him smile, I stopped strumming and reached my hand out. I lightly touched his lips. He shuddered softly and leant into the touch. So clearly my plan was working.

"_So why, can you not see,  
The place in your heart that was made for me  
Why must you hide yourself away?  
And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight  
Take a chance and give your heart to me"_

"_But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you"_

I slowly strummed the last chords and lightly out my guitar onto the ground next to Kurt's bed. I leant closer to him and put my hand under his chin. I looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"I love you. I always will. I swear if you give me a chance I could make you smile. I swear to never make you cry. I would never pressure you to do anything you uncomfortable with." I said stroking his cheek softly.

His head cocked to one said as he spoke.

"What about Sam?"

"Any one who treats you like that doesn't deserve to know you." I said my voice spitting venom.

Kurt bit his lip as he contemplated his next move. Before I could say anything he pulled me in close. I felt his arms wrap around me neck as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Blaine."

He grabbed my face and brought are lips together in a sweet warm kiss.

It was everything I had ever wished for.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO MAKE MORE FANFICTION! Just remember i have 3 other Klaine story's ready to uploaded when I see that people like them :)

Hint Hint Review!1


End file.
